


Night's Sweet Beginnings

by Rkarena59



Category: Frizzies: Franco Baldwin and Elizabeth Webber General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkarena59/pseuds/Rkarena59
Summary: Franco has just returned from New York





	Night's Sweet Beginnings

Franco arrived outside Elizabeth’s house. He had missed her so much. Things had been left in such a mess. He hadn’t wanted to leave Elizabeth only a day after the Nurses Ball but Diane had insisted. The judge had ordered that he put in an appearance and face all of his victims’ families involved in the civil lawsuit. To refuse would have meant contempt of court and prison time. Franco knew it was time anyway. After everything that had happened, he finally realized that he had to face those people the same way he had faced Sam. Although he knew an apology would never replace the people that had died by his hands, it was the right thing to do. 

Diane really surprised him. She showed signed affidavits from several of Franco’s art therapy patients and amazingly Dr. Quartermaine, stating that he was truly a changed man and making every effort to only do good. Those items plus Franco’s sincere apology on the stand made the judge give his final decision on the case. After three and a half years, the judge decided enough time had been spent by the courts. He ruled that any paintings that had been seized would be sold and the money from those and all the assets that were currently frozen would be divided evenly by the victims’ families. He also stipulated that Franco was allowed to once again paint and any new painting would not be included in the settlement. It hadn't been too surprising that one of the plaintiffs decided to get a little piece of him as well as his money. Luckily he had only gotten a thin piece.

Looking toward the house, Franco debated disturbing Elizabeth. It was pretty late and the house was dark.  _ She’s probably already in bed. You idiot, you should have called her. You know she would have waited up for you. Who are you kidding? You know why you didn’t, She’s going to read you the riot act for not telling her about it. What are you going to do _ ,  _ go home or go face her _ ? He shook his head, there really was no question. It had been so long since he had held her in his arms. All he wanted to do was wrapped her close and never let her go. He reached to open the door and winced as his side protested the movement.  _ Face it, Franco, you’ll take anything from her and besides, you know she’ll just make it feel better.  _

He let himself in as quietly as possible. The nightlight gave off enough light for him to make his way across the living room but unfortunately, he bumped the table in the stairway hall. “Damn it, Franco. You’re usually not so clumsy. You’re going to wake her.” He slipped his shoes off and tiptoed up the stairs. He moved quietly to her room and opened her door. He stepped in and everything went black.

****

Liz awoke at the sound coming from downstairs. Hearing someone muttering, she got up out of bed. Someone was in the house. Grabbing her cell phone she dialed 911 and reached for one of her wedge sandals. 

“911, What’s the emergency?”

“There’s someone in my house.” she whispered, “He’s coming up the stairs.” Before she could say anything else she heard footsteps outside her door. Holding her breath, she watched the knob turn. Standing behind the door, she waited until the person entered the room. It was a man, and Liz hit him as hard as she could with her shoe. He fell to the floor motionless and Liz breathed a sigh of relief. 

From her cell phone, she heard a voice asking, “Mam, are you alright? The police are on their way.” 

Liz turned on her light and gasped as she saw Franco at her feet. “Oh My God!” She held the phone to her ear. “Wait! Don’t send the police! It’s a mistake. I’m sorry, the man’s not an intruder, he’s my fiance.” She hung up and dropped to the floor where Franco was starting to stir. “Franco, I’m _ so  _ sorry.”

Franco rolled over and opened his eyes. His head was pounding but all he saw was a vision in scanty black lace above him. He reached for her face. “Hi, Angel. What happened?”

Liz blushed. “I knocked you out. How many times have I asked you not to sneak up on me.” She tenderly felt the back of his head. “You’re going to have a nice goose egg, now look at me.” She checked his eyes to make sure he didn’t have a concussion. 

Franco smiled and did as she asked. All he wanted to do was look at her. Two months without her had taken its toll. “Well, Nurse Webber, am I going to live?”

Liz laughed. “Yes. Let’s get you off the floor.”

Franco let Elizabeth help him up and then pulled her into his arms and kissed her. 

Liz clung to him and returned his kiss eagerly. She helped him out of his jacket. Then Franco gasped as he lifted his arms to remove his shirt. She looked at him sharply. “What’s the matter?” She then spied the bandage as he tried to hide his side. “Franco, stop! What did you do now?”

He looked at her sheepishly, “It’s nothing. Just a scratch.”

“Let me see! “ 

Knowing they would never get back to the bed until she got a look, Franco turned back reluctantly. 

The bandage was a good six inches long and it was obvious to her trained nurse’s eyes that whatever it covered was more than just a scratch. She could see some pink starting to show and knew his “scratch” had started bleeding. “Well whether you like it or not, I’m going to have to change that bandage and have a real look at this nothing as you call it,” she turned toward the bathroom and Franco caught her hand. 

“Elizabeth, I haven’t seen you in two months. My side isn’t going anywhere,” He led her to the bed. “Right now, I have something else that really needs your attention.” He dropped down on the bed pulling her with him. His hot lips found her pulse and soon he was devouring every exposed inch of her. “God! I missed you,” he whispered to her as he divested her of her garments. He watched as she licked her lips, her breathing accelerated as she waited for him to remove the rest of his clothes and join her back on the bed. His hands soon began playing with her firm breasts and his lips soon followed. Everything about her had his head spinning. The next time he went out of town he was taking something of her’s to sleep with. 

Liz tangled her fingers in his hair as he kissed his way across her belly. She had never thought that Franco would end up being so important in her life. She had missed him as much as he had missed her. Her whole body felt on fire and soon a nip here or there had her gasping with delight. She saw the passion in Franco’s eyes flare to life as he worked to elicit even more moans from her until she was begging him to take pity on her. 

Franco moved into place atop her and slowly entered her. He watched her face wanting to prolong the moment for as long as he could. Her eyes were dreamy and she murmured his name softly with love. Unable to resist, he captured her lips, as the saying of his name pushed him over the edge. He collapsed down beside her. He was a little embarrassed. “I’m sorry,” he said softly.

Liz turned to him. “Why are you sorry?’ her fingers already caressing his chest.

He took her hand and kissed it. “You know why. I’ve been looking forward to this for days and when I’m finally back in bed with you, I can’t control myself. You deserve better.”

Liz laughed. “Oh Franco, I love that I have that effect on you.. Besides, the night is just beginning and I’m sure we can find many sweet things to occupy ourselves with. I’m so glad you’re home and I really am sorry I hit you when you first got here.”

“That’s what I get for wanting to surprise you.”

“Well, at least I can make you feel better. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of both your boo-boos later but for now. where were we?”

Franco answered her question by capturing her lips again. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
